So many choices, but what to choose?
by Germany142
Summary: Suddenly, she finds herself in the arms in the arms of an Akatsuki. T for mif
1. Why me?

Akatsaku fanfic:

So Many Choices, but What to Chose?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

Summary: Suddenly Sakura finds herself in the arms of an S-rank criminal

**Sakura's POV:**

Walking home from a report to Lady Tsunade, I find myself looking over the horizon, it's cluttered with people and buildings though I don't think this day is going to end normally. Shrugging off the odd feeling, I return to my abode. After taking a nice shower and gathering my things for bed I am allured to the window.

**Sakura: **Why did I come here?

**?: Maybe you sensed me, beautiful.**

**Sakura:** Huh?

**?: *jumps in front of window* Hello there**

**Sakura: **SASORI?

**Sasori: Come now, Blossom why are you so surprised?**

**Sakura:** It's not every day an Akatsuki jumps on my window pane.

**Sasori: Touché, now shall we be going?**

**Sakura: **And just what do you mean by "Shall we be going?"?

**Sasori: Your joining the Akatsuki, silly one. Now let us be off then.**

**Sakura: **But…where is my say in the matter?

**Sasori: You don't get one. *Knocks Sakura out and kidnaps her***

**Sasori POV:**

_Wow, she's pretty light. I can't think of a reason why we didn't think of taking her sooner?_

***Sakura fidgets in her unconscious state***

_CRAP! I've got to get her back as soon as I can or she'll attack me! That doesn't sound like much fun._

Speeding my pace I find that I'm not far from the base. I wonder how she would be as a puppet, a shame I can't add her to my collection. Though she will be fun either way especially with the drama she is going to cause at home.

***Reaches Base***

**Sasori: Hey I'm back with the girl!**

**Kisame: Well bring her to Leader-sama before she awakens!**

**Sasori: Fine, but a welcome home would've been nice.**

**Kisame: You wish.**

**Sasori: I know it.**

***Knocks on Pein's Office door***

**Pein: Enter.**

**Sasori: I've got the one you wanted.**

**Pein: Good.**

**Sasori: She is waking.**

**Sakura:** Wh-Where am I?

**Sasori: The Akatsuki Base, join or die.**

**Sakura: **Why? Why do you want me?

**Sasori: Don't play dumb, you know full well why anyone would force you to join their organization.**

**Sakura: **True, but why now?

**Sasori: Questions later, answers now.**

**Sakura:** Well, geez fine. It's **do** or **die** correct?

**Pein: Correct.**

**Sakura:** Uh…I..I-I'll do it.

**Sasori: Good answer lets have you meet the others.**

**Sakura: **Okay.

***Walk into Den***

**Sasori: I believe you all know Miss Haruno here.**

**Hidan: Oh well, sweet I've been needing someone to do my laundry.**

**Deidara: Do it yourself, lazy.**

**Itachi: hn.**

**Kisame: Hello, Pinky.**

**Sakura: **Hi there fishy.

**Kisame: Oh SOO original.**

**Sakura:** What? You think "Pinky" is oh so original, Fishy?

**Deidara: oh she's got spunk. **

**Sakura: **Can someone just show me my room? Please?

**Sasori: I will.**

**Sakura:** Thanks.

While leading her to her new room, I find her losing speed. I stop to catch up with her.

**Sasori: What are you looking at?**

**Sakura:** Everything, it's so big here I may just get lost!

**Sasori: Don't worry I'm here, I will light your path. Now hurry, I hate waiting. **

**Sakura: **Coming!

**Sakura POV:**

Once I got to my new room I decide to take a look at my new surroundings. I find that it has its own bathroom, which is awesome, a Queen sized bed, and a walk in closet, filled with clothes. So they knew that I would join, well it's also pretty obvious that I wouldn't want to die or that I didn't have a single chance against the Akatsuki on my own so, that makes sense. I gather my things for a shower, and step into the restroom that sits in my room. 20 – 30 minutes later I step out to find a note on my floor.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You were unavailable and I needed to get this information to you as soon as possible. I wasn't allowed to tell you through this note, so we need you to come to the living room at 10:30 sharp!_

_Sasori_

DAMN! Its 10:15 now, GAH! Not a damn second to myself, to think they would let me have a breather after being taken and joining the Akatsuki against my will but NOOO! Geez.

I get dressed and by the time I'm done its 10:22. I start my way to the living room. I find everyone already there.

"You're early." States Itachi

"Better to be safe than sorry, and I'm not stupid. Why in the world would I keep the Akatsuki waiting? That would be signing my death warrant."

"Good choice, Sakura." Says Kakuzu

"On to the matter at hand. Our new recruit, Sakura, is our medic from now on." Pein declares

"Hai." Says everyone in unison

"Pein-sama and I have work to do, so welcome Sakura." Konan commands

I watch as they leave, shock filling my mind as I realized I was left alone with a bunch of killers.

"So, Sakura right, un? Can you cook us something small, un?" Deidara asks.

"Huh? Its 10:50, why now?"

"Because we're hungry, bitch."

"Keep up that bull shit, and I'll never cook for you." I retort

"Humpf,"

"SO YOU'LL COOK SOMETHING!" Kisame yells

"Fine,"

"I thought you would be more of a struggle, Blossom."

"Why struggle? It's a waste of time and energy that I will need to even stay alive being in a place filled with killers."

"True, but there isn't even fear. It's nothing, at all."

"I can't show fear, its just a state of mind anyway, you believe in fear, you show it making you weak. I'm tired of being "weak" so I don't believe in fear."

"Hmm,"

"Finished!" (I felt lazy so I just let her make ramen for them :{D )

"RAMEN! UN!"

"Tobi loves ramen!"

"This is pretty good, pink.''

"Thanks, well, I'm tired. I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight!" they all said

As I start to walk away, something pings in my head, didn't I kill Sasori?

_**Yes, you idiot. You did kill him. **_

_How am I the idiot? You're me!_

_**Yeah, but its like we are 2 different people in one so you, the other half, are the idiot not me, due to my awesome logic.**_

_Oh shut up will you? Wait I did kill him, so….!_

I run back to the kitchen nobody has left yet, and they all watch me stumble into the room.

"What with you, un?"

"Sa-sasori! Didn't I kill you?"

*Sasori looks at Deidara*

"Now she notices."

"Ha, yeah."

"Shut up! So you were dead!"

"Yes, I did die at one point. I was brought back."

"It sounds complicated, and I am just too tired for it so, whatever."

"Hmm."

As I walk away, I turn the corner and hear a 'I think she's great! Yeah' from a recognizable voice from a certain blonde. My day = made.

That's all folks!

Okie doke was it that horrible? I can take a hint.

Whatevaz take it or leave it.

Pwease review!


	2. Whoopdidoo

So Many Choices, but What to Chose?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

*Goes to cry in self pity*

ON WIF DA STORY

Hey, it's me, whatever-my-name-is (because I tend to change it :D) Yeah, well, Last chapter was kinda screwy, but it was decent right? Yes I know that the Chat Room format is against the rules but I won't do that anymore. I gonna edit their thoughts last time I just left it as a normal font, I'll fix that. Tell me anything else. I'm not super great at this, but I like my ideas. Constructive Criticism only please!

**Sakura's POV**

I wake up in the morning, turn to look at my clock and find that it is 9 o' clock on the dot. I felt awesome!

_Now that is what I call "Ninja Skills"._

_**If you had any.**_

_Apparently I do have ninja skills because the Akatsuki forced me into their organization._

_**Shut up.**_

_Make me._

_**Hmpf,**_

I make my way to the kitchen, thinking I was in appropriate clothing since I was wearing my PJ's which were a pink T-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants that were long. Finding nobody up, either that or they had a mission, a meeting without me or whatever I finally get there 10 minutes after leaving my room.

I felt a rumblin' in my tummy so I started to make pancakes, and I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. I continue with the task and hand.

"Those smell good, un."

"Oh, good morning, Deidara. Thank you, you want some?"

"Sure, I just got up, so I'm a bit hungry, yeah."

"Are the others still sleeping?"

"Maybe, but none of us have a mission as of now, so I would think so, yeah."

"Touché"

"What does that mean, un? Sasori danna uses it a bit too, I've just never found out the meaning to it, yeah."

"Fair-played, kinda sorta you know?"

"Ah, that makes a bit of sense now."

"Hmpf," I say with a slight smile.

"MORNING DEIDARA- SEMPAI AND CHERRY-CHAN!"

"Ugh, whatever Tobi, un."

"You're so mean to Tobi, Deidara-sempai."

I swear you could feel the frown on his face forming behind his mask as he said that.

"Good morning, Tobi."

"Morning, Cherry-Cherry!"

More people coming, so I apparently have to make more than I bargained for.

"Hey look, the bitch is cooking for us!" Hidan says with a laugh in his voice.

"What did I say yesterday about calling me that, you bastard?"

"OH OH! TOBI KNOWS!"

"Tobi, that was a rhetorical question."

"Oh, Tobi is sorry Cherry chan."

"Its fine, whatever."

"Now you have felt my pain, un."

"Ha."

"It smells good, Blossom."

"Oh, hey Sasori, good morning."

"Hmm."

"Hey, Pinky! Good morning, what smells yummy?"

"Morning, Fishy. I'm making pancakes, would you like some?"

"Aww, you would make me some? I feel touched."

"Mif, I'm apparently making some for everyone else too so I may as well make you some."

"Mif?"

"Yes, Fishy. Mif. It's my word."

"Okay, whatever."

"Finally, someone who can cook, besides Konan! I can save more money now."

"Uh..no comment?"

"Oh, sorry Sakura chan, Kakuzu as you know is obsessed with money. Since Konan is always busy, she can't cook too much. So we usually get take out, which costs money getting Kakuzu pissed, un."

"Ooooh, I get it."

"So, are you willing to cook for us?" asks Itachi.

"Yeah, sure why not? I don't get dishes!"

"Damn, you're the cook! You should have those damn dishes!"

"Exactly, I am the cook, not you so I don't get the dishes because I cooked dammit!"

"Damn, she has one hell of a tongue."

"Hey, I think she is the only one to out swear Hidan just enough to shut him up at least for a millisecond!"

"Totally, Kakuzu! Yeah!"

"Hmpf," I say with a smirk and a roll of my eyes.

After I make breakfast and feed everyone, I head back to my room feeling the need for a good shower. After I take a decent shower I get dressed in my usual attire and find the Training room I had seen earlier. I find no one in it so I took the liberty to train. As I explore the grounds, I find broken trees, rugged ground, etc.. I finally found a decent spot that wasn't as messed up as the other parts of the grounds, and see how far I could kick a tree trunk.

One hour into my training someone comes into the training grounds I'm in.

"Oh hello, Sakura chan. Yeah."

"Hey, Deidara."

"You look a bit tired, un."

"Yeah, I've been in here a while now, I was about to leave in just a few minutes."

"Mind if I join you for now, un?"

"Why not, I need the extra training."

"Thanks, un. You know you're pretty loud right, un? We've heard you tearing up the training grounds almost the whole time, un."

"Oh, sorry about that." I say with a sheepish grin.

"It's no problem, we're used to the tearing of land, but not on the training grounds you know, yeah."

"Heh, yeah."

We train for about another hour and it was about noon-ish, I headed back towards my room, I figured they could make themselves sandwiches or something. I take another shower eliminating my shower tonight. As I make my way to the living room, I hear groans and rumbles.

_You're frikking kidding me, right?_

_**Nope.**_

_Shut up just for once so I can think to myself, PLEASE!_

_**I'm just you, the one you don't let out.**_

_Ugh, I'm reluctantly going insane!_

_**How so?**_

_You're me, you should know just as much as I do._

_**I may be you, but not **__**you**__** you, I have my own thoughts too. Ones that you can't reach.**_

_Well, there's a bit of relief!_

_**Tell me! It's telling me how you're going insane and if you didn't want anyone to know, it's not like I can tell anyone.**_

_Touché, well, I'm talking to myself, yet I'm not. Thus making me insane._

_**I kinda get it, yet I don't.**_

_Exactly._

_**What?**_

_Never mind._

_**Fine.**_

As I enter the living room, I find the Akatsuki (Excluding Pein and Konan) all lying somewhere, aside from Itachi. Itachi remained cool and composed reading a book, though he may be just as hungry as the others. I can't believe what I'm seeing, they are lying where ever! Some on the floor, couches, counters, table, I just don't know why S- class criminals who kill mercilessly when they want to, can't make a freaking sandwich!

"So…What 'cha doin', guys?"

"Starving to death, bitch. What's it look like? We're having a game night?"

"Shut it, Hidan!"

"Make me you, greedy bastard!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Tobi?"

"Could you make us some lunch?"

"Are you cereal here people?"

"No, but Tobi is a hungry good boy, could you make him some food, Sakura – chan?"

"Yeah, where the hell where you? You have to make us meals!"

"Sorry, for wanting to be clean after destroying your training field! I figured killers had enough common sense to make at least a sandwich to hold the off until their next meal!"

"Ouch, un"

"Well! Geez, just because I'm supposed to make the meals doesn't mean I have to make them! I'm just supposed to."

"We're sorry, Sakura- Chan."

"I'm fine with it, Kisame, just c'mon! Ugh,"

"Fine, you are still getting sandwiches! Though sense you can't figure out how to use a butter knife and get some simple ingredients, I'll do it."

"YAY!"

"Shut it, Tobi! Yeah!"

"You're so mean, sempai!"

"Whatever, un."

"All right, so I don't have to hear your complaining, I'm gonna ask what kind of sandwich do you want. So, what kind of sandwich do you want?"

"Tobi wants a peanut butter and jelly pwease!"

"Turkey and cheese, un."

"Ham and cheese please, blossom."

"Tuna, pinky."

"Tuna?"

"I'm a sharkish remember! I like fish! That Nemo movie was a piece of crap!"

"Sorry, touchy."

"Turkey, bitch."

*sigh*

"Kakuzu?"  
>"Ham."<p>

"Okie doke, Itachi?"

"Turkey, lettuce, and tomato, please."

"No prob."

*After feeding the dim-witts*

"All right, I'mma go hang in my room. Later guys!"

"You're gonna hang yourself! Can I join?"

"No, Hidan you idiot! I'm going to my room for a while you, dumbass!"

"Ha! She got you, yeah!"

"Shut it, blondie!"

That's all Folks

Well, tell me how it was! I know I have updated in awhile but you have to review more for me to. Or I'll lose the motivation, sooooo R&R! Please!


	3. Say what?

So Many Choices, but What to Chose?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

*Goes to cry in self pity*

ON WIF DA STORY

**Sakura POV**

*The Next Day*

**Deidara's POV**

I find myself lurking the hallways too tired to look where I'm going, though effortlessly aiming for the kitchen. Once I finally get there, after bumping into several walls, I find a pink haired girl singing.

"Hey Sakura-chan, un?"

"Hello, Deidara-kun."

_Hmm, the 'Kun' suffix, AWESOME!_

"So, do you always wake up first, Deidara-kun?"

"Not always, it's either me or Sasori-danna, yeah."

"Oh, okay."

"What are you cooking today, Sakura-chan?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"Oh, it smells good, Cherry-chan, un."

"Cherry-chan?" She turns to look at me.

"Yeah, It sounds cool, right? Yeah."

"I guess,"

I smile to myself.

"How did you sleep, un?"

"I slept good, I was really tired. How about you?"

"Good, after I fell asleep which was at like midnight, un."

"Why so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, yeah."

"Oh okay."

"Good morning, Deidara, Blossom."

"Morning, Sasori-danna."

"Good morning Sasori-kun."

_She used 'kun' on his name too! Guess she doesn't like me like I thought she did._

"Breakfast smells good."

"Thanks."

Here is where the other members appear.

"Morning, bitch."

"I'll show you a bitch, you bastard! So shut the eff up now!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Not this someone until this bastard came in then my day became ruined."

"Awww, you know you love me Sakura!"

"Get off, Hidan."

"No,"

"Now!"

"Why?"

"I'm cooking! You'll get hurt! Now get off me!"

"I like getting hurt."

"Look, I don't care if you get hurt, that doesn't matter to me! What matters is that if you get hurt too badly I'd have to heal you, and I'm tired right now so get off!"

"Fine."

"All right it's done, eat and I go to my room."

"Again? What do you do in there, un?"

"I listen to music, is that a problem?"

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Rock, why?"

"No reason."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"Because you have paranoia."

"Shut up!"

"No matter how many times you say that it will never happen."

"Gah! I'm out of here!"

"Where are you going!" Hidan yelled as she stormed off.

"To my room! Don't bug me!"

"I wanna bug her."

"Yeah, when will she learn that almost all the time whenever we are given a command we do the opposite?"

"Maybe she'll have to learn the hard way, un." I stated with a smirk.

**Sakura's POV**

_Good gracious they are killing me!_

_**You're saying that like it's a bad thing.**_

_Because it is!_

_**Sometimes**_

_All the time!_

_**Look at the bright side, Pein and Konan are on a month long trip that started yesterday! You will have a whole month with hot guys all to yourself!**_

_WHAT! WHEN DID THEY GO ON THAT MISSION?_

_**Yesterday at about noon they told us after you had finished making everyone's sandwich.**_

_Cereally?_

_**No pancakes! Yes they left!**_

_Fun._

_**It sure is gonna be,**_

_Ugh,_

I hear a knock on my door.

"What?"

"May I come in?"

"Why, Hidan?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"My gut says you're lying through your teeth. Maybe I should knock one out one-by-one."

"Please, Sakura?"

"Ugh, Fine!"

"Thank you!"

*Hidan opens the door*

"What, Hidan?"

As soon as that door opened I knew that I would regret what I had just said. Reviewing what might happen to me, Hidan comes into my room. Hidan was wearing A black shirt with red stains, that I had a hunch on, and a pair of gray sweat pants and a…bow on his head. Good god I don't even want to know what that thing is for or from whatever!

As he approaches me, I find that he has an identical bow in his hand and an evil grin that would make a little kid cry. Hidan was holding something behind him, and I saw Deidara and Sasori follow him long after he entered my room. Once I noticed that came into my room I was being held against a wall with my hands pinned above my head.

"Sa-ku-raaaa…"

I was getting scared and wanted to kick Hidan where the sun didn't shine so hard he would fly through several walls, but he had his knee in between my legs.

"What!"

"I have a favor,"

"I knew you were frikking lying!"  
>"At the moment I'm not but guess what. I'm a f***ing serial killer for Jashin-sama's sake! Like I feel bad about lying!"<p>

"Shut up will you! Geez Kakuzu-san was right, you NEVER shut the duck up!"

"Aww, she doesn't like to curse. How cute,"

I began to squirm.

"I won't let you go until you promise to do me a favor."

I squirmed harder.

"It's nothing bad, really."

"Why should I believe you, dammit!"

"Because I'll kiss you if you don't do what I ask of you at the moment."

_Oh HELL to the no! He did not just say that! I'll do it, ugh! I'm not losing my first kiss to this bastard._

_**Awww, what not Sakura? He's so hot!**_

_Kinda, that's true. But if I don't his 'favor' he'll get more into it, I'm not going THERE_

_**Touché**_

I turn my head away from him_._

"Is that a yes or no Sakura?"

"Fine." I said really really softly.

"What was that?"

"Shut the f*** up will you? I'll do it get out of my face!"

"She said she would do it guys!"

"Oh shit,"

I found that Deidara and Sasori were his accomplices. Well, I thought they were at first, but I didn't expect the next thing that happened.

"So what this 'favor'?" I asked hiding my fear.

"Well, it's not technically a 'favor' per say, yeah."

"Then what are we talking here?"

"It's more like a force type thing."

"WHY! WHAT DID I DO!"

"Shut up, I'll tell you."

"Hmpf,"

"You have to go to the dance with me as my date."

I stood the, to shocked or mortified rather to even gape at his demand. His grin growing wider, my anger growing bigger. I wanted the guy to go burn in hell, but knowing Hidan, he would probably like it.

"Wh-What dance?"

"Oooh, she stuttered! Isn't that cute?"

"Shut the flamingo up and answer my damn question you bastard!"

"Temper, temper, Blossom."

"Shut it Sasori!"

"The Akatsuki are going to an evil dance, and you're going with me."

"WAIT(,UN)!" Deidara and Sasori yelled in Hidan's ear.

"What you guys?"

"When was this a part of the plan, yeah?"

"Yeah, our plan was to dress Sakura up in a uberly fluffy dress, when did this come in?"

"Do I have a say?"

"NO(,UN)" Screamed all three.

"Fine," :{C

Hidan turns to the two interrogating him. As I try to sneak away, Hidan stops me in my tracks.

_Damn!_

"Just now!"

"That's not fair for us!"

"You think I give a damn?"

"Well then who is gonna have Sakura-chan as their date, un?"

"Me, I already told you that you f***ers."

"Make it a game,"

"Zetsu, do you know how much I want to kill you right now?"

Well that all I've got. My internet has been down so I will work on my next few chapters while I wait for it to come back to me. Also, I have school that just started, eighth grade is gonna be hard, I have 2 high school classes ugh. So I apologize in advance if my chapters take a while to pop up, sorry. :D


	4. These choices are harder and harder :'c

So many choices, but what to chose?

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I-I disappointingly own nothing **

Hey guys, yeah, I read my last few chapters I saw how my punctuality sucks! If you ignore that then we will fly smoothly! Yeah, I'm horrible at this kind of thing. Anyways school has started for me and projects and stuff. (Joy, right?) So, yeah, just overlook that part and we're good!

Back to the fun!

**Sakura's POV**

"C'mon, Cherry-chan. Yeah?"

"No."

"She doesn't get a say if she is going to ruin it for us."

"Shut it, Fish."

We had migrated to the living room where all the Akatsuki were, aside from Pein and Konan. Technically I was dragged against my will, I did not want to a part of this. Though of course I had no say. Fun.

"How should this game work?"

_Crap!_

"Well, he who get Sakura to scream first, wins."

"What in hells name is that?"

"Come now, Blossom, it's not that bad."

"I don't need your bull shit, Sasori!"

"Shut it you two! So, who's in?"

"Oh shit,"

I watch in horror as all of them raise their hands one-by-one, I wanted to run screaming, but if I did they would trample me. So I settled for sneaking away to a nearby village. Luckily for me, there was a festival going on, but knowing my luck something bad would always soon happen after something good happened.

As I mask my chakra, I start to take a look around. I see little kids running and playing with their parents watching them, suddenly I grew envious of those little kids. I'd always wanted MY parents to do something like this for me. They never could, for they were never there.

My clan had been killed, I was away and forgotten. As I found this information at the age of six, I changed my last name to Haruno, instead of my other one Michiko (beauty and wisdom). Instead of being like Sasuke and trying to kill everyone who wanted to help me, I sought out to be different. To be someone no one else would be, strong, brave, pretty, kind. Sure a lot of shinobi are like that, but I'm trying. Just to let you know my past.

As I walk, I found a cute little store filled with cutesy little things, I'm a sucker for anything tiny or midgety. I see a little stuffed fox, and I buy it to remind me of Naruto.

_I wonder what's happening at home._

_**Why do you care?**_

_Because they were my friends!_

_**They WERE does that mean that they are now!**_

_It's not like they sent me here!_

_**It has been almost a whole week! Where are your friends now!**_

_It's the Akatsuki Hideout! Like they are going to find that easily! _

_**Get over it!**_

_I can't! I miss them…._

_**Why? They never loved you! It was only Naruto! **_

_Don't say that! It's not true!_

_**You know it is! Tsunade only trained us because she had pity for you! Kakashi didn't chose you on his team it was randomly selected! Sasuke never like you, your efforts were for nothing! All you did was bring everyone down! Naruto wanted to help you up, you wanted to help yourself up too! You just never did!**_

I stopped there, dead in my tracks. I had never thought of it that way. I was returning home fighting the urge to go back to Konoha, or they would kill me.

_I should try then right?_

_**Try what?**_

_Going home._

_**Why? Did you not hear a single word I had yelled in your ear?**_

_I did, but if I try to get home they would kill me._

_**Why do you want to die?**_

_For everything you had just told me._

_**I didn't mean for that to give you the idea of killing yourself! I meant for it to back off of the others who had left you! **_

I fell to the ground. I've had enough of this. I wanted to die, like my clan, like my hope, like everything I had thought of. Until someone found me. I looked up, and saw Kiba looking down at me with a worried face.

"SAKURA!"

"ARF!"

"Hello Kiba."

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?''

"I'm just a bit out of it."

"Well, we'll figure it out later. I'll bring you to the camp site."

"Okay."

**Kiba's POV**

_I'VE FOUND HER! Oh , man! I can't wait till she feels better! I've missed her so much! Her pink hair, her smile, how she and Akamaru got along so well. Everything about her, why I feel this way will never occur to me but I don't care. Oh, how I've missed her so! _ (Yeah, don't judge him I put that cuz it sounded good. :{D)

At the camp.

"SAKURA!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"We should get back to Konoha before the Akatsuki start to look for her."

"Hai!"

"You have to leave me!"

"What? Why Sakura-chan?"

"Once they find me again, they will kill me and hurt you or maybe do worse to the people in their way!"

"Do you really doubt our abilities?"

"No, Kiba. I don't doubt any of you! In fact I know that you could do a lot of harm to them, but I also know that they could do a lot of harm to you too."

"Sakura, please don't let them take you! I love you! I have already lost you once, why should I have to lose you again?"

"Kiba…."

"KIBA!"

"There you are, un."

"Deidara!"

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?"

"I…"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! What IS going on?"

"Naruto, I- I…"

"Come with us, Blossom!"

"Sakura…"

"Uh…"

"Why-"

"SHUT UP!"

*Gasps all around!*

"Look, I was escaping their game and ran to a nearby village, as I was returning Kiba found me on the ground brought me here and this is now! Okay?"

"So, now that we've got that covered, let's go home, Cherry-chan, yeah."

"No! She comes with us! And why did you call her Cherry-chan?" Hollered Kiba.

"I can call her that if I want, right Cherry-chan? Yeah."

"No you can't!"

"Let's go now, Blossom."

"Come here, Sakura-chan. I'll protect you. Dattebayo."

Naruto gathered Sakura into his arms, and I grew angry, though I knew that that matter would have to wait.

"Why do you want her, Akatsuki?" Interrogated Kakashi.

"She had the ability to kill me, she is the greatest medic nin of our time, she's beautiful, she's smart, and has great skill. She should come with us."

"She should come with us, because that is her REAL home!"

"Arf!"

"Thanks, boy."

"Sakura should pick!"

"No, then she will chose you, un!"

"Exactly!"

"Cheater!"

"How so, I'm just smarter!"

"Tch, whatever!"

"She can't pick!"

"Where do I have a say?"

"Yeah, where does she get a say? It is about her!"

"Thanks, Kiba. Look, I don't know where to go…."

"Why not, Sakura? We're your friends, family! Why?"

"That may be so, Naruto, but did you care about me?"

"Of course we did!"

"Not you, Naruto. I know you cared, Kiba too, but who else?"

"Kakashi?" Naruto looked at him with an expression that held sadness and confusion. Kakashi just looked at him.

"See, Naruto?"

"But, what about Granny? She loved you right?"

"She taught me because she pitied me, she was surprised that I could even come close to her level, imagine how surprised she was when I surpassed her."

"Hmm…"

"Oh, Sakura, we never knew!"

"It's okay, Kiba. And Naruto, I just found this out, too. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Then, she should come with us right, un?"

"This matter isn't settled yet!"

"ARF!"

"Blossom, you know you have to come with us."

"Sasori, I haven't seen them in so long. I never got to say my goodbyes, nothing. I never got to see whether they were ecstatic at my departure or sad."

"Hmmm."

"Please, guys? Let me go with them, I'll come back before the dance."

"Who will you go with, yeah?"

"All of you."

"You can go,"

"Itachi…." I ran to him. I hugged him by tackling him. He just smiled only for me to see though.

"I swear I will come back."

"Sakura, then why are you coming with us if you are just going to go back?"

"After getting me to join they told me that they would have used the "We will kill your friends" threat, I don't want anyone hurt. Okay? And they told me they will stop hunting the jinchurikis."

"Wow, really, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto."

Well, that is my latest chapter at the moment. I hope you liked it. Please forgive me on my punctuation. I know I'm not too great at it. Thank you for reading. I need a few more reviews please. Thank you.


	5. Is this really happening?

So Many Choices, but What to Choose?

I own nothing….no matter how sad it makes me

I know I haven't written in a while, my computer is down, bad. I am using my dad's I don't get to be on it much though. I finally finished this one though! I have the next chapter written on my ipod. I just need to type it on word. Sorry I take so long!

**Sakura POV:**

As we were walking back, Kakashi didn't glance at me. I missed him, and I anticipated my return while my actions weren't copied. At this time, my feet were the most interesting this to look at.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun?"

"Are you alright?"

"I think so….yeah."

"Oh…"

I noticed Kiba was listening to us and turned to look at him.

"Something wrong, Kiba-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine, Sakura-chan." A slight smile growing on his face.

"Okay."

"How long are you staying?"

"About two or three days max."

"Why so short?" Kiba said, holding concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun. If I stay longer, the Akatsuki will come to drag me back."

"We can stop them!"

"I know that, but I would rather go with them willingly than have so many people sacrifice so much just for me."

He looked down, he knows I am right. I hugged him, and he gave me a weary smile.

After entering the village, Naruto walks me home and says that he will be back sometime tomorrow. I walk inside, take a quick shower, and plop onto my bed in pajamas I had forgotten about. Lying there, I found unconsciousness quickly.

**Next Day**

I wake up at around eight in the morning ready to see Tsunade. I found myself in a conflicted moment. Did I really want to see her or not? Not like I had much of a choice, though. I realized I wanted to see my former mentor more than I thought I didn't. Sitting up, I hang my legs from the knees down over the side of my bed. This, is the beginning of my day.

I decided to take another shower for freshness. On my way out, I find the clothes I laid out onto my bed before showering. I had a pair of red skinnies with a grey top with cherry blossom petals running down the side into the center. (**AN:** I don't know what ninjas wear in their free time) I found a purple jasmine flower and placed in my hair. I also found some black sneakers that had too been lost from my memory.

At eight thirty on the dot, I enter lady Tsunade's office. Shizune standing in her usual spot beside Tsunade, with her at her desk. She nodded to me, and motioned me forward. I obeyed the silent command, and stood before her quietly.

"Hello, Sakura."

"Hello, Lady Tsunade."

She stood up and walked over to me. She began to circle me like a vulture. She stopped, and hugged me. My instinct being to hug her back, I did as much. She seats herself in her seat and I in a seat across from her. We talked for an hour. I said nothing of the Akatsuki. Ruining the moment was the last thing on the list of last things I wanted to do. Saying my farewells, Naruto and Sai wait for me outside.

The two lead me to team 7's old training grounds. As we neared to the grounds, three bodies manifested before me. Those three were Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. As I open my mouth, I am tackled by said trio and am buried by them. Temari tells me I shall see Gaara and Kankuro later. The boys leave, so we hang out at the mall for a while.

As we reach the mall, I tell the girls I need a sexy dress for the "evil ball" as Hidan called it. They all screamed. This included Hinata. They raced me to the dress shop (no Idea what to call it. Never been to one before :/). I try on tons of dresses. I like some of them, while the others don't all agree. Apparently, this must be a unanimous decision.

We finally found a friggen dress. It was a purple dress with a strap on my left shoulder as a sleeve that was cut in the corner on my right. The strap had jewels on it, fading as it went further down and stopped above my breast. The dress stopped at my knees.

Ino gave me heels for the thing. I dislike them. Heels suck. The whole idea of the dance thing isn't my cup of tea. I am not Austria, that's for damn sure. How people wear these things baffles me.

After hours of shopping for crap I probably won't even use goes by, we hit the spa for an hour. The four of us are beat and our day is far from over. By four, we are at Tenten's for a break when Neji and Shikamaru come to get us.

We are brought to a nearby bar where went wasted five hours partying. I personally enjoyed it, everyone was there. Except Kakashi. None of us drank; this was so that we were stable enough to walk back to our houses.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Hey Shika-kun."

"It's nice…having you back."

"It's nice to be back, even if for such a short time."

"We're going to miss you."

"I shall miss you guys too."

"How do you do it? How do you give up everything?"

"You have to look at the bright side. If you don't, or in my case, I don't, they will bug me. I still think about you guys though."

"We will honor you."  
>"Thanks."<p>

I turn, and find everyone I love with their backs turned the other way to walk home. Reminding me of Inner. Do they care about me at all? This is so difficult.

Gaara and I stayed at the bar to help clean. It took us an hour, with everyone's help. Yeah, we made a huge mess. It was awesome with a side of epicocity. While cleaning, I can't help but think of Kakashi. My resolve is to ask Lady Tsunade tomorrow morning.

Once the place is finally picked up, the owner tipped and thanked us for helping out. We thanked him back and resumed our exit of the building. Gaara had decided to walk me home. As we did so, Gaara turned his head and smiled at me. I couldn't believe it. He smiled…at me! I hugged him tightly in response.

"It's nice to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual, Gaara-kun."

"You have given up so much, all for Naruto and I, and the others. Why?"

"I didn't want you all hurt on my account. I would die."

"Hm…"

"How is it being Kazekage?"

"Nice…and annoying."

"Like Naruto."

"Yes, just like Naruto."

"Why did they want you so badly? I know a few others that want you as well."

My brain stopped. My feet kept going, my mind didn't. I had no idea what to say. What do I say? Subconsciously, my head tilted to left in confusion. This, made Gaara laugh, leaving me confused. He caught on to this and continued.

"Guys, Sakura-chan. Guys want you."

"Well, I got that part. I just don't know who."

"I could tell you that."

"Please do."

"Well, there is the fox boy, dog lover, brainiac, and…"

"And…"

"…the one in front of you."

My brain left me again. Gaara noticed…again…he continued to lead me home. I finally got myself together, and we resumed our walk together. We hugged tightly and said our goodbyes. He lightly kissed my lips and said 'See you later.


End file.
